


Kings of the Past Watching Over You

by WavesOver



Series: Tales of Esmia [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Verbal Abuse, disappointed dads, ghost just trying to figure out what is going on, mentioning of rape, three dead guys walk into a castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: As he leaves the mortal realm, Aknadin wonders how things happened the way they did. Fortunately, spirits are allowed to visit.AKA two geezers learn that they had messed up big time.
Series: Tales of Esmia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561237
Kudos: 1





	Kings of the Past Watching Over You

“It seems that I have to see my idiot sons couldn’t even survive for a full two decades before getting their stupid asses killed.”

These were the first words that Aknadin heard when he comes to in the afterlife. It took him a few minutes to connect that voice to who it is, and he regrets remembering that that is indeed his father. The stubborn old man who constantly berated them, year after year, the one who drove him to the temple to escape his harsh words and negativity, the one who frequently said that if it were not for the magic of the crown he would have banished the both of them from the kingdom, his father.

He saw the old man looking exactly as he did on his death bed, with wrinkles, spots, thin limbs that stood tall now that it was not connected to a mortal body, a bald head, and a long beard, the only thing that he took care of at the end of his life. He also saw the form of his brother, standing meekly away from the shriveled form even though he had a good foot over the older.

He glared at the old man before asking his question.

“Where is Mother?”

“With your sister.”

Wait, he never had a… no there was one. But she was a still born. But even so, Mother mourned her to the end of her days. She never really recovered from that loss.

“…That doesn’t change the fact that the first thing you did as soon as I came into this realm is scold me like I was some idiot child.”

The glare from the old man told him differently.

“Considering the fact you can’t even put two and two together, you should be grateful that I don’t sent you to Ammit.”

“What do you mean?”

The two of them turned towards Akhen, who had yet to say anything.

“I’m _saying_ that you already _had_ an heir, it’s just that you were so wrapped up in your own head, you didn’t even consider that there might have been one around.”

“How dare you insist such a thing, Amanua and I did not even kiss until _that_ woman was in the tower for at least three months,” Akhen yelled furry, the first time he has done so for anyone.

Father stared at Akhen unimpressed.

“Very well, since you both are two thick to comprehend what I am saying, we will take a trip to the mortal plane so you can _see_ what I am trying to say.”

He then formed a portal. _Apparently_ , the dead can do that. The old man and Akhen then went through. He stood there for a while until he joined them. He is not going to have that man accuse him of being a coward.

*****

Time must move differently in the spirit realm, for it was well into winter when they came into the Sun Palace. There was little that suggested that there was any big changes from the way the rooms were decorated in their time.

Staring at them was a young man. Not though them like some of the others around, but actual at them. He stared at them with his red eyes like this was somehow normal for him. he was wearing something from the Früchtekorb country, a simple black outfit with the seal of King Akito, their king since his father passed on his tenth birthday, on his left breast, over his heart.

They looked back at him in confusion. He kept his gaze steady. This continued for several more minutes, until the loud voice of the visiting king changed his focus to his king.

“Rinne! Rinne! Get back here!”

The redhead turned and left, leaving the ghosts to their own devices.

“Did- did that man just see us?”

“Feh, you hold ceremonies to see into the future but having someone be able to see the dead is unbelievable?”

“Tha- that’s completely different!”

The old man didn’t even acknowledge his answer as he moved through the castle, floating through the wall. His brother followed him, leaving him behind in the empty hall. Out of spite, and a health helping of curiosity, he moved to follow the red-head that had seen them.

He moved effortlessly through the hall, searching for the red head when he caught sight of the beast that had been in the ballroom. It was wearing formal clothing but it did not disguise its misshapen form.

“Lord Seth,” the beast turned to the servant, “Lady Isis request for your presence in the east game room.”

The beast started to walk in that direction, passing through him. And as his incorporeal form phases through the being he catches a glimpse of a memory, the time he walked a young Seth through the prayers of the gods, of Obelisk, Slifer, Ra, Hathor, Osirus, and even a few from other lands such as the Lady of the Cauldron, Fau, and Chu’ Ro Meah. He.. he attacked his own son. His own flesh and blood. He did not know how long he was there but it was sundown by the time that the other two ghosts found him.

“Feh, it seems like there is some sort of barrier around the throne room. And no offence but I would rather spend an eternity in Zork’s ballsack than see _more_ relations of mine naked.”

He came to from that vulgar image.

“Why not just go to the dining hall, or catch them when they are going through the halls?”

“Well, it _seems_ like whatever kept us from the throne room also made sure that we are not able to see them at all. It’s really quite troubling to tell you the truth,” his sweet idiot of a brother explained.

He really didn’t want to know what caused such a thing, must be some tainted magic that shields the ‘king’, but… it would really be a waste of time to come all this way and **not** learn whatever it is that the old man was trying to say.

Wait a minute… the boy!

He rushed trough the halls, which was both easier and harder since walls were not limits any more, and the fact that _walls_ _were not limits anymore_.

After the third room where he saw _far_ more of the human body than he ever wanted to see in his unlife, he finally found the red head. He was sitting in the foreign king’s room, blessingly clothed, looking bored out of his mind. He was trying to focus on the words that he was telling the laying king, he never did well in language, when he felt the presence of the other two spirits.

Aken was trying to catch his breath, something that he more remembered than actually needed to do since the old man was listening intently on the red heads words rather than talking to any of them.

“Hmm, it seems that that black-haired terror is a daddy’s boy. And apparently requires a _lot_ of reassurance from his daddy from beyond the grave. At least those two don’t go looking to _me_ for this kind of hand-holding.”

No, that would require you to be a comforting person to begin with.

“Wait… why is he referring to the king in a feminine article? And why is he not upset by this?” Aken shouted after getting his imaginary breath back.

What?!?!?

“Are you done yet?”

The three of them turned to the new voice. Apparently while dealing with this information, the inky-haired king fell asleep and the red-head turned his attention towards them. He stared at them with a tired look in his eye like what he felt after the thousandth stupid question about his god and his importance to some traveler that thinks they are superior to him because they are from blahblahblah and suchandsuch. But now it was directed at him. and he did not like that. Not one bit.

It’s funny. He spent all this time trying to get his attention but now that he has…the fear and general uneasiness made him want to return to the other realm and stay ignorant for the rest of his unlife.

“We wish to see the king. Of this kingdom. The live one. ‘cause two-thirds of our group are also kings. Who’ve passed on.” Akhen stated in a way that would have our tutor smack him in the head and rephrase in a matter benefiting a future king. he always did hate that windbag.

The red head stared at them before sighing.

“I suppose I could have you three come it and see the young king through my eyes. But first I would have to convince Akito to one on their trade discussions.”

The three of them felt relieved about that, even if they have to deal with staying in the palace for the night.

They made in to two hours before they floated off to get rid of the boredom that comes from being a dead spirit with not much to do. Which had them encounter some of the other ghosts that haunt the place, which was amusing for a bitt before they noticed that the other spirits there were either repeating the actions that they had done in life or focused on a grievance that are so old that there are chapels more recent than their grudges.

Finally, after so many hours, the redhead had asked his king if he could accommodate him with this land’s ruler. His king refused. Violently. There were screams and yells and throwing and all sorts of activities that made the man seem more of a child more than anything. But the redhead showed no reaction throughout the tantrum, like this was a common occurrence he had to deal with.

After the black-haired king stopped his actions, more out of exhaustion a lack of fury, the redhead just calmly went to the king to whisper something in his ear. Well, whatever it was seemed to convince the king to bring him to his meeting.

The blacked king told the redhead that he will come to the afternoon meal, but only if they sit together. The request _did_ seem odd but frankly, it didn’t matter to him as long as they could finally uncover what their father had been referring to. In any case they were set to meet the new king that took over.

The wait was more bearable this time around due to the fact that there was activity, with the redhead comforting his king and them going into a separate room to change, something they were all thankful for. He was not a man who was interested in those sights in life so why would he have them in his unlife.

Finally, at 5 pass twelve they left the room, one that the Früchtekorben king was placed in due to negotiations rather than closeness like how it’s ususally done. It was a tense walk with the three spectors hanging close to their guide and his king. Each echo of footsteps bringing more aprihension to the two brother’s until they were finally at the doors.

The redhead looked towards them before moving his head to the side, indicating that it was time for... whatever it was. Their father took it as a cue to mend his form with the living man, which he seems to have accepted. The two brothers looked towards each other before Akhen hesidently did the same. The redhead shuttered before looking at him again. He froze for a moment before breathing in (or at least intimitating such) before slowly going to the man and covering his spector form with the loving body. Somehow, the man took his soul and absorbe- no compated his spirit and placed him within viewing of the ruler that they were meeting.

They were let in, the redhead close to his king. He almost considered it a miriage match before he felt the emotions he had for his king, which ran closer to those of a younger sibling than of a romantic partner, with hints of bitterness and mutual understanding.

It was quite an odd mix to say the least, but he put such thoughs to the back of his mind when he saw a boy, with tricolor hair and sharp green eye sitting at the head of the table. He felt the redhead bow as he tried to wrap his brain around where he saw this boy before. He was puzzling it out when he saw the former maiden come out and giving a slight bow, with the boy responding in kind.

“Your majesty,“ some official said before the meeting started.

What?!?!?!

“How in the name of Horakthy, Horus, and Ra is _that_ brat on the throne!?!?!?!?“

“The time your brother forced himself on the Maiden of the People due to her having green eyes like his crush, even though he was was married to a beautiful, willing, and fertile wife,“ the old man said in a deadpan tone.

“What?!?! Why would he do something as revolting as forcing himself on a-“

“Oh, gods, I could see it,“ Akhen with horror creeping in his voice.

“What?“

“I... I, I think it was buried in my mind after all the alcohol, pushed in so far back i couldn’t even remember it the next day. I, I assumed it was my wife in the bed, but... Oh gods what kind of monster am I?“

He stared in the space they are in as his sweet, moral brother curl up in shame as his son (oh Obelisk, he almost killed his nephew...) talked trade with the Black king, his form small against the throne.

“I... Look, you cannot blame yourself for mistakes made in the past. Yes, you had done a horrible thing, but Osiris had seen fit that you were not fed to Ammit when you had passed on. And even if we did know and he was raised in the palace, he would have still been treated badly. Maybe... she wanted to protect him from the court. And look, it’s not Esmia has had, ...unconventional rulers before. Heck, he could be worst than Timeric the Foolish. And maybe, someday, you and he could...talk. Admittedly, that would be after he has left the mortal realm, but after that you two have eternity.“

“... I suppose. But, why did Osiris not hand me over to Ammit?“

“Probably cause your babymama cursed you to death.“

**_“WHAT!!!“_ **

**Author's Note:**

> AKA where the old dead dudes learn that they fucked up quite a bit in life. This is just a little side story that explores the afterlife in this AU. Akhenamkhanen’s dad was not the biggest fan of either of his sons. In fact, of all of his relatives that he has from that generation, his two sons are his least favorite. Heck, he like Akhenamkhanen’s wife more than he does his own son. Also, I would like to add that this version of one-eyed priest is slightly better than his cannon counterpart i.e. he doesn’t _intentionally_ want to kill his nephew.
> 
> Also, for those of you curious, Rinne and Akito are so close because Rin’s dad, the garbage human being that he is, sold his son to Akito so he could act as a connection for the young king and his deceased father. ~~Yes, Akito is a girl here as well but no one in this story besides Rinne, her, and maybe Anthy knows this.~~ Don’t worry, Akito doesn’t see Rinne in a sexual manner here. ~~He’s pretty much the royal teddy bear/therapist.~~
> 
> Fun fact: in this AU, Rinne and Kyo are cousins in this story. ~~Rinne wasn’t the first of his relatives that he sold to the royals.~~


End file.
